fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurai Yoru
Kurai Yoru (クラライ・よル Kurarai Yoru) is a Demon a that was once a human but was later resueceted by Zeref. He is a former affiliate of both Tartaros and D.O.O.M. He along with his older sister, Kaguya Yoru are a part of Team Kain. Appearance While using his transformation spell, Kurai has the appearance of a tall, slim and very pale young man with relatively short and messy black hair and green eyes. Though he is quite skinny, he does posses some degree of muscular tone. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always presumed to be frowning or glaring. He has several black tattoos on his body; a hole over his sternum and black vertical lines under his eyes, as though he is crying black tears. Kurai's true form is much more demonic than his sisters, displaying several prominent inhuman features, including long and pointy ears, wings, claws and a tail. His overall appearance somewhat resembles a bat. Personality Kurai is introduced as a very serious character, rarely, if ever joking or even displaying significant emotion - callous, and dispassionate, he was presented as the epitome of indifference. He is not an unpleasant person, he has none of the sadistic tenderises that his sister has, though he has displayed no remorse toward the many lives he has taken. His melancholic appearance, attitude and lack of interest in social interactions leads people to erroneously presume him to be a highly arrogant and haughty figure much alike his sister. Kurai is actually quite a jovial and relaxed individual that uses his stoic personality to avoid unwanted interactions. Unlike his sister, Kurai bases his action around logic and rationale as a pose to pure emotion. He is an intelligent, highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical individual. Despite these things he often struggles to comprehend the simplest of concepts regarding humans and their emotions. Despite being a demon, Kurai possesses a degree of honour and a certain unique sense of nobility and elegance that several people have commented on. He eventually mellows out a bit, even occasionally poking fun at others. He comes to respect not just for his power, but also for his character. He recognizes that this is due to influence. He slowly becomes less serious and becomes a bit curious about some minor things about humans such as the meaning of fun and life. Relationships |-| Fairy Tail= |-| Garrison= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Garrison= |-| Other= }} History Kurai were born in an unmade village several hundred years ago. After they both died from their infections, they were resurrected as demons later on by Zeref. Magic, Curses & Abilities Physical Capabilities Demon Physiology: Like all other demons, Kurai's physical and physical condition are heightened, making him significantly stronger, faster, durable and smarter than other beings. Kurai has a very long, whip-like black tail which he can use to strangle, ensnare and beat his victims. Using his bat-like wings, Kurai can fly at incredible speeds and perform impressive aerobatic manoeuvres. *'Impressive Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Regeneration': Kurai possesses the ability to recover from any manner of wound, through a powerful regenerative process. He is stated to posses the greatest regenerative abilities amongst all the etherious. *'Immortality': Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With his supernatural condition that surpasses most other people, Kurai is able to forgo some technique and skill in combat and still be able to fight dominantly, despite this Kurai possess a good deal of skill in hand-to-hand combat. Expert Weapon Specialist: Kurai has displayed a fair amount of skill with both a lance and a sword, wielding both with enough skill to exchange blows with a swordsman as a skilled as Yuma for a brief period of time. Magical Abilities Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Using this magic Kurai can alter his physical appearance as he pleases. Kurai is skilled enough with this magic to use it to retain his human form for hours, days even weeks with minimal mental strain and practically no alteration to his etherano reserves. Curse Abilities Black Sun (黒太陽 Kuro Taiyō): Kurai's curse allows him to create, manipulate, shape and absorb solar energy. This curse embodies the hazardous and destructive aspect of the sun. Kurai can use this curse to produce destructive and powerful arcs, waves and concussive beams of dark plasma. He can shape and bend this dark energy to his liking allowing him to create makeshift contrasts such as blades, spears and shields. He can to some extent even transform himself into darkness, using shadows to bend light around him to mask his presence whilst concealed in shadows. The flames created as a result of this curse cannot be extinguished with regular water or any other normal method that would typically be used to combat fire-based attacks, requiring powerful Water Magic to effectively combat. Immense Curse Power: Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Gallery Quotes Trivia *Kurai Yoru when written as (暗い夜) means dark night, a reference to both his alias and his personality.